


Try to remember

by Last_Optimist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: Несколько ярких моментов из жизни Марии Коллинс Старк





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasha_Holler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/gifts).



> Про семейство Старков я думаю часто. У меня касательно этой темы много своих хэдканончиков, про них интересно сочинять всякое. Комиксный вариант с точки зрения сюжета неплох, но довольно шаблонен в силу давности своего появления. Там Говард - классический алкоголик, который добрый, когда трезвый, а Мария - классическая хорошая жена, которая это терпит. Хотя, и там есть много классных моментов, которые запали мне в душу. Энивей, даже комиксное детство Тони у меня не поворачивается язык назвать несчастным. Да, Старки - непростая семья, и я, хоть убей, не вижу там штампованной идиллии даже со стороны Матери. Ну так и Тони - не самый простой человек. И не думаю, что в детстве с ним было сильно легче Ж) 
> 
> Энивей, сегодня я хочу обратить все возможное внимание именно на Марию Старк. Потому что текст про нее. Я хочу, чтобы таким героиням доставалось больше, больше внимания! По внешности и таймлайну я ориентировался на мувиверс, но на самом деле придумал ее сам, с головы до ног. Нуачо, Стэн Ли разрешил). А еще я позволил себе немного подпортить текст сносками, потому что, наверное, кому-то будет интересно, кто все эти люди)))
> 
> Посвящается лучшему другу Sasha_Holler, для которого (да не обидится остальная моя скромная аудитория) я вообще прежде всего хоть что-то пишу).  
> И моей чудесной подруге Марион, которая потрясающе сыграла Марию на одной из моих игр, чем, конечно же, тоже прибавила мне вдохновения)

_Deep in december it's nice to remember The fire of september that made you mellow Deep in december our hearts should remember Then follow, follow_

Ее ровесники считаются поколением бунтарей. Что ж, в таком случае, она сумела утереть нос всем, кто тогда бросал на нее гневные и презрительные взгляды. Бунтовала против бунтовщиков. Ее распущенными волосами не играл ветер, потому что их всегда укладывали в изысканную прическу лучшие стилисты. Она не восставала против диктата родителей, потому что для женщины с итальянскими корнями родство крови - не пустой звук. Она не танцевала босиком в Вудстоке*, ее пятки всегда приподнимал над землей каблук, как минимум пятисантиметровый. Она не вставляла ромашки в дула ружей полицейских, не сжигала лифчиков, а джинсы надевала, только если собиралась поработать в саду. Потому что ее имя - Мария Коллинс Карбонелли, черт подери. И свои убеждения, равно как и груди с ногами, она никогда не планировала демонстрировать широким народным массам.  
Из всех женщин, на которых стоило равняться, жила и здравствовала только мать. Остальные смотрели на Марию со старых черно-белых фото глазами ее бабушек и прабабушек, или из фильмов Золотого Века. Конечно, она испытывала что-то вроде уважения к таким женщинам, как Дженис*, к их таланту, энергии… Но Дженис - не Вивьен*. А Йоко* - не Лорен*. И ничего тут не добавишь, не попишешь.  
Разумеется, ей каждый встречный поперечный норовил сказать, мол, сеньорита Карбонелли, как вы чудовищно опоздали родиться. Мария соглашалась с грустным, но чувственным едва слышным вздохом. Когда тебе двадцать два, легко без страха перед грядущей старостью фантазировать, как лет эдак через тысячу ты будешь доживать свой век Нормой Десмонд* в компании одержимого тобой дворецкого.   
Пока однажды, замешкавшись на каннской лестнице (некстати впился в ногу ремешок туфли, когда она выходила из автомобиля, так, что сразу и не придумаешь, как бы его достаточно изящно поправить), она не подняла взгляд, и не увидела, что дивный Восточный Экспресс замедлил свой ход, и мир ее мечты протягивает руку. Последний шанс стать частью той эпохи, которой Мария, на самом деле, всегда и принадлежала.  
-Твой отец был первым человеком, с которым я испытала истинные вершины блаженства… танцуя фокстрот. Волшебная сказка… что на свадьбе, что после…  
-Ма-а-ам! - В силу юного возраста Тони пока что плоховато вел в танце. Возможно, потому, что на шпильках Мария все еще была выше на полголовы. - Ну зачем ты, это не то, что я хотел бы слышать!  
-Что за внезапная стеснительность, молодой человек! Между прочим, думаю, в ту самую ночь ты и появился. Или давнишняя версия Эдвина и Анны о том, что папа как-то перебирал мотор нового автомобиля и нашем там тебя, до сих пор кажется более увлекательной?   
-Ну ма-а-ама… - Он хохотал и пятился, пока не споткнулся об оттоманку и рухнул на нее через спинку, болтая в воздухе ногами и смеша ее еще сильнее дикими цветами рождественских узоров на носках.  
-Я все знаю о тебе и племяннице нашей соседки по Ривьере, можете больше не притворяться, что подобные темы к вам не имеют никакого отношения, Антонио…  
-Мам, не называй меня так! Стейн, а ты вообще предатель!  
-Что? Я? Вот так благодарность, за все годы дружбы… - Обадайя лежал на той самой оттоманке, и чудом спас бокал с коньяком, из тех, что с круглым дном, и поэтому их надо все время держать в руке. - Ты недооцениваешь Марию, тут задействованы исключительно ее детективные умения, без малейшего соучастия с моей стороны.

Мария и Говард Старки действительно познакомились, как в кино, и жизнь их походила на кино, и ей это помогало, так или иначе. В ее любимых фильмах поцелую в диафрагму предшествовали вереницы драматических событий, их героям и героиням приходилось ох как не легко. Мария не убегала от реальности в целлулоидный вымысел - напротив, тени на белой простыне поддерживали, ведь она с детства понимала: сюжет, где ничего не происходит, или происходит только хорошее, спокойное и веселое - это очень скучный сюжет. Так никогда не бывает в хороших сценариях. Зато было что-то непередаваемо кинематографичное в том, как они сейчас встречали рождество без хозяина дома - двое взрослых и один ребенок за огромным, обильным столом, в том, как она покачивала туфелькой, позволяя ей висеть на большом пальце ноги, и с улыбкой смотрела на сына поверх бокала с мартини (пожалуй, их было многовато за один вечер). И в милом Обадайе, который неловко улыбался, словно извиняясь за то, что так вышло, хотя выходило так уже не первый, и не второй год. Что-то джеклеммоновское* чувствовалось в нем.  
Не то чтобы это полностью избавляло от страданий. Все же люди не актеры, они не знают, каков точный хронометраж их жизни, и не могут заглянуть на следующую страницу сценария, чтобы узнать, все ли будет хорошо. И тем не менее, когда Мария смотрела на собственную жизнь с точки зрения кинодраматургии, ей было чуть легче переносить и ссору с родителями перед свадьбой (виданное ли дело, жених на четыре года старше отца невесты!), и более чем непростой характер мужа, и его непонятно откуда взявшуюся на склоне лет ревность, абсолютно беспочвенную, и от того особенно обидную. Особенно тяжело быть видеть, как его захватывает идея некого нового проекта, и глаза затуманиваются, перестают замечать все вокруг - жену, семью, сына… Еще тяжелее - с годами все чаще и чаще ухватывать то же самое выражение на лице Тони.  
К счастью, сцены трагические всегда перемежаются с вечеринками, погонями и эротикой. Поплакав вволю, публика жаждет увидеть номер из мюзикла, или комичную зарисовку. Например, когда Тони было лет пять, ни на один стул нельзя было сесть спокойно, ни одну хоть на йоту механическую вещь оставить без присмотра. Антикварные часы безжалостно потрошились, жертвуя свое шестереночное нутро иным, диковинным изобретениям, любой шуруп словно умолял Старка-младшего: “освободи меня, освободи!”. Для Марии стало будничным ритуалом выуживать из-под подушки в детской не припрятанные растаявшие конфеты, как любила делать она, когда была девочкой, а какой-нибудь штопор, садовый инструмент, логарифмическую линейку, отвертку…  
Она обожала разыгрывать в лицах, как однажды проснулась посреди ночи от того, что не нащупала в кровати мужа, хотя он в кои-то веки спал дома. Держа домашние туфли в руках, она, как пантера, кралась по коридорам, рассчитывая поймать Говарда на месте преступления в мастерской.  
-Грацией пантеры я, правда, обладала тогда лишь в собственных фантазиях. - Неизменно добавляла женщина во время рассказа, - На девятом месяце едва ли получится изобразить что-то лучше утиной походки.   
Итак, Мария пробиралась в сторону мастерской, когда ее отвлекла полоса света из кабинета.  
-Руки вверх! - Пользуясь отсутствием свидетелей, она скинула лет десять в поведении, распахнула дверь, прицелилась из домашней туфли, как гангстер из револьвера…  
...и наткнулась глазами на черное жерло дула вполне себе реального.  
-О господи, миссис Старк. -Пистолет поспешно опустился. - Не надо так со мной. Нервы уже не те. - Мария отшатнулась, но не от страха перед оружием. Просто ей еще никогда не доводилось видеть женщин с такой яркой и хлесткой красотой не в кино, а в реальной жизни. Эта дама была явно куда старше нее самой, о чем говорила и обильная седина в отменно уложенных волосах, и морщинки вокруг, тем не менее, идеально подведенных глаз и губ. Зато эта женщина была весьма недурна фигурой. Мария могла это оценить, потому что… черт, потому что в кабинете ее мужа разгуливала какая-то непонятная мадам в комбинации!  
-Милая, ты почему не спишь? Ты что, рожаешь? - То ли из-за, то ли из-под стола появился Говард, и с кряхтением водрузил на него очередной пугающего вида аппарат.  
-Дорогой, помоги мне понять это правильно… - Она хотела добавить в голос строгости и обиды, а вместо этого вдруг расхихикалась, как школьница. Вскоре муж и его загадочная гостья поддержали ее дружным смехом. Мария неплохо умела читать по глазам и жестам. И того, как эти двое переглядывались, ей хватило, чтобы понять: между Говардом и Маргарет ничего нет, и никогда-никогда не было.  
Да, ее звали Маргарет… Но все называли ее Пегги.  
И снова смена жанра. В ту ночь они очень много смеялись, но утром, вернувшись за туфлями, Мария увидела красное пятно в районе ребер на забытой у кресла женской сорочке. И приоткрылась дверь в некую новую, ей неизвестную часть жизни супруга. И веяло оттуда, надо сказать, очень неприятным холодком. В тот момент она инстинктивно прижала руку к животу из-за нескольких особенно ощутимых пинков изнутри, примерно в районе пупка. И поспешила скомкать, выкинуть испорченную вещь.  
Они с мужем договорились, что эта дверь будет оставаться закрытой, по крайней мере, в доме, где живет их ребенок. При всей своей прагматичности, изворотливости, ушлости и хитрости ее Говард верил, правда верил, что оставит в наследство сыну счастливое будущее под мирным небом. И у Тони никогда не будет ничего общего со всеми этими полуночными бдениями, загадочными опасными людьми, и кровью на одежде.  
Как же это она упустила, что кино во второй половине двадцатого века так сильно изменилось? Наверное, время текло слишком медленно в сказочном Ксанаду*, где она жила со своим Последним Магнатом*.  
Вот и не заметила, как в моду вошли эти ужасные, полные чрезмерного насилия боевики. Запретная дверь распахнулась, обдавая ее леденящим холодом из разбитого окна, из железных пальцах, которые сжали ей горло, в буквальном смысле железных! Какой-то бред, дикость… так безвкусно.  
Впервые все было не так, как в ее любимых фильмах. Жизнь не проносилась перед глазами, мысли прыгали с первого на десятое, серьезное и трагичное перемешалось с сиюминутным, пустяковым. Мучительная, до слез, боль, от осознания, что ей больше уже никогда не увидеть сына - и досада на кровь, которая запачкала светлый костюм. Вот же дура, она даже что-то успела про прическу подумать!  
Но, как и двадцать (подумать только, уже двадцать! Это нарочно не придумаешь, как летит время) лет назад на лестнице, покрытой красным ковром, положение спас Говард. Периферией угасающего зрения Мария успела ухватить: муж точно тянул к ней руку. Прямо как тогда.  
“Ох, Говард, что бы я без тебя делала.”  
И ей совсем не было стыдно, что в последних обрывках ее мыслей нет места сыну. Вот и славно, его здесь и не должно быть, никоим образом.   
Конец этого фильма лучше бы ему никогда не видеть.

**Author's Note:**

> *Вудсток, рок-фестиваль  
> *Дженис Джоплин, певица  
> *Вивьен Ли, актриса  
> *Йоко Оно, жена Джона Леннона  
> *Лорен Бэколл, актриса  
> *Норма Десмонд, главная героиня фильма Сансет Бульвар  
> *Джек Леммон, актер  
> *Ксанаду, вымышленное место, огромное поместье миллионера Кейна, главного героя фильма "Гражданин Кейн" Орсона Уэллса  
> *"Последний магнат", неоконченный роман Скотта Фитцджеральда


End file.
